Avalon High Childhood: Swan Princess
by IceGirl2772
Summary: The reincarnated gang have to relieve some of their favourite childhood movies. The first movie is the Swan Princess. To make it more exciting, they imagine the characters are them and their friends. Part 1 in my little series. T for fantacy violence R&R!
1. Prologue: The Assignment

**Just something that came to me in my dreams. Yes, it's based on the movie. But I have a few ideas, alright? This is part one of seven, after all.**

**I own nothing. By the way, this is set not long after **_**Mystery**_**.**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It seemed like a typical day in the Avalon High classroom filled with freshmen and juniors alike. Everyone, including our King Arthur reincarnates, are going out doing their normal business.<p>

Miles and Leah were flirting and kissing at their desks. The teacher let them sit together. Marco and Tori were sexting each other (they always flirt sexually, but they never went all the way). Will was sitting at his desk with Allie in his lap making out with her. Jen and Lance are currently reaching second base in their famous make out sessions…well, they're make out sessions are famous; just not as famous as Will and Allie's make out sessions. Those two are PRONE to PDA! As for everyone else…they're just mainly talking, passing notes and texting their friends. That is…until Miss Faulkner came in and everyone (even Will and Allie, who were too busy making out to notice anything) were in their seats acting normally in no time.

"OK, class. I have an interesting assignment for you all. I know I'm just you're form teacher. But with all the seriousness that has been going on in Avalon High recently, Principal Jordan has decided to make this week about catching up with your childhood through childhood movies," Miss Faulkner announced, "Yes, Mr Benwick."

"Should we be afraid?" Lance asked nervously.

"Very afraid," Jen answered for her teacher.

"Miss Gold is right. The first movie is a romantic movie made in 1994," Miss Faulkner announced.

The girls squealed excitedly while the boys groaned in frustration. Although, Will couldn't help but admire the way his girlfriend's face lit up like a Christmas tree in excitement. And they could watch it together…and make out, of course. You can't forget making out with these two.

"Please let it be good. Please let it be good," the girls were quietly chanting.

"Please contain action. Please contain action," the boys were quietly pleading.

But when Miss Faulkner cleared her throat, everyone went quiet.

"Now that I have your attention, the first movie on the list is…The Swan Princess," Miss Faulkner read out.

"Oh no!" the boys exclaimed in horror.

"YAY!" the girls squealed in excitement.

Leah just burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard, she actually fell from her chair and started rolling around the ground.

"YES! I GET TO TORTURE WILL!" Leah cheered inbetween her laughs.

"You have massive issues, kid," Marco remarked.

"Why?" Allie started complexed.

"When we were younger, Leah would make me watch The Swan Princess with her…all the fricking time," Will grumbled.

"Language, Mr Wagner," Miss Faulkner repremended, "Miss Wagner, please regain composure."

"I love you, miss," Leah giggled as she sat down.

Five hours later, Allie, Will, Jen, Lance, Miles, Leah, Marco and Tori were sitting in the living room of the Wagner residence. Will and Allie were snuggled up on the love seat, Lance had the recliner with Jen on his lap, Miles and Leah took the couch and Marco and Tori had the other recliner. Leah was getting the movie ready.

"We're gonna hate this," the boys groaned.

"Just imagine you're the characters. That Allie's Odette, Will's Derek, Miles is Jean Bob, Marco's Speed, Lance is Puffin, Mr Moore is Rothbart and I'll let you guys decide Jen, Tori and myself," Leah suggested.

"How about we have Allie's dad as Odette's father, Jean as Derek's mum, Tori as Ordiele, Leah as Bromley-."

"SAY WHAT?" Leah screeched.

"And Jen as Rodgers," Will finished.

"You are so dead," all three girls growled.

"I think I'm dead enough from this," Will retorted quietly.

"Oh yes you are," Leah agreed as she pressed play and the gang saw each character as themselves and their friends…

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. Could've been better. But I'm just too excited.<strong>

**BYE!**


	2. As the Years Go By

**Well, here I go…**

**I own nothing. ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Once upon a time, there was a king named Paul who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a daughter was born; a princess. And she was given the name Allison, commonly shortened to Allie.<em>'

"My people! All hail your future ruler, Princess Allison!" Paul shouted to his people as he held his newborn daughter up for all to see, causing his people to cheer.

'_Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow Jean and her young son, Prince William, commonly known as Will._'

"Don't be shy, son. Give it to her," Jean ushered.

Will glanced nervously into the cot where the newborn princess laid. He held up the heart-shaped locket with a swan encrusted on it above young Allie. She immediately began cooing and reaching towards it. Happily, Will dropped the locket into the cot next to her.

'_It was then that Paul and Jean happened upon the same idea. William and Allison would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan; that of the evil enchanter, Mortimer. Allison's birth was of little concern to him. For he was planning to take Paul's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts._'

Mortimer stood at his cauldren warming up his forbidden arts. He conjoured up a picture of Paul showing his love to baby Allison before vaporising this picture with his powers.

'_On the eve of his assault, Paul attacked and Mortimer's powers were plunged into darkness._'

Paul's army walked in and smashed everything Mortimer owned that was related to his powers; even tipped over the bubbling cauldren situated above the fireplace. That night, Mortimer and his daughter, Tori, were arrested.

'_Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished._'

Mortimer shrugged off the guards and the chains that were holding him hostage in front of the forest surrounding the kingdom. He turned to Paul.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Paul. Someday I'll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love, will be mine," he swore.

Paul simply glared at him and pointed towards the forest, telling him to be gone. Without saying another word, Mortimer walked on without looking back.

'_Many feared Paul too kind. But in time, the threat was forgotten. And all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer where William and Allison would meet._'

Years later…

"Hehehe. Oh! Here they come!" Chamberlain cheered from his lookout post…before falling down the roof in his excitement.

Paul halted the guards and rode on by himself with young and nervous Allie on his horse with him. Chamberlain tried to blow the fanfare, but the horn was blocked. After a couple of tries, he managed to get a sound out and blow a mother with a nest full of eggs out throught the bell. Paul and Allie rode up to where Jean was waiting with her young son, Will.

"Dear, Jean. As lovely as ever," Paul greeted.

The nest Chamberlain blew from the horn and landed on Jean's head. Chamberlain immediately gasped and ducked behind the ledge of the tower he was standing in.

"Oh, a nest," Jean chuckled before the bird took the nest away, eggs and all.

"And who might this strapping young man be?" Paul asked, "Young prince William, no doubt."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Paul. And to you, young princess," Jean greeted as she gestured to Allie who was being placed on the ground by her father…and gently shoved forward, "Go on, Will. Dear, go on."

"Mother!" Will whined.

"William!" Jean hissed.

Hesitently, Will and Allie walked forward until they were only a few feet from each other.

"Hello, Princess Allison. I'm very pleased to meet you," Will grumbled.

"Pleased to meet you, Prince William," Allie responded as she curtsied, causing Will to retreat to his mother.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!" Jean said.

Will hesitently approached her and took her hand. Both of them looked disgusted. Eventually, Will bent down and kissed her hand before exclaiming in disgust and Allie wiped her hand on her pink dress.

Will: _I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer.  
><em>_I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box._

Will went to do something, but Allie held her fists up at him, causing him to slink away.

Allie: _He looks conceited.  
><em>Will: _What a total bummer.  
><em>Will and Allie: _If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox._

"So happy you could come," Will lied through clenched teeth.

"So happy to be here," Allie also lied through clenched teeth.

Will and Allie: _How I'd like to run…  
><em>Allie: _This is not my idea.  
><em>Will: _This isn't my idea,  
><em>Will and Allie: _Of fun!_

Now they were inside the castle. Will and Allie were playing with each other roughly as Paul and Jean began discussing the futures of their young children which would not make them happy – the children, I mean.

Jean: _The children seem to get along quite nicely.  
><em>Paul: _We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks.  
><em>Jean: _My dear King Paul, that's my point precisely.  
><em>Paul: _It's such good parenting.  
><em>Jean: _And politics.  
>So happy we agree.<br>_Paul: _I think we've got a deal.  
><em>Jean: _Derek's quite a catch…  
><em>Paul: _This is my idea…  
><em>Jean: _This is my idea…  
><em>Paul and Jean: _Of a match!_

"And such fun!" Jean laughed as she and Paul tried to stop Will and Allie from killing each other.

As the years passed, Will and Allie were forced to spend their summers together in the hopes that their parents' planning and endless efforts would one day pay off and they would one day marry, thus joining the two kingdoms. Ah, speaking of which, Paul and Allie were just preparing to leave for Jean's kingdom. Will and Allie are now pre-teens.

Paul: _Good heavens, child! Don't dawdle!  
><em>_We can't keep William waiting!  
><em>Allie: _I haven't packed or washed my hair.  
>And father, I get seasick!<em>

In Jean's castle, Jean entered Will's bedroom where he saw her son shooting arrows at a picture of Allie.

Jean: _They soon will be arriving.  
>Is that respect you're showing?<br>_Will: _If you make me kiss her hand again,  
>I swear I'm gonna be sick!<em>

Paul: _One day, Prince William will be her intended.  
><em>Jean: _Splendid!_

Will and Leah are now cacking themselves because they just used a slingshot to shoot a tomato at Allie. How immature, are they?

Will: _We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!  
><em>Allie: _Hey, guys! Wait up!  
><em>Leah: _Quick. Put on some speed.  
><em>Will: _When picking teams,  
><em>Leah: _Or friends.  
><em>Will: _I never choose her.  
><em>Leah: _You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read._

Will and Leah just climbed up to their treehouse and pulled the ladder up and rolled down a sign that said no girls allowed. Even though Leah might be a girl, she and Will were practically siblings and…well, Leah always acted like a boy with gave her special exemption.

Allie: _This really isn't fair!  
><em>Will and Leah: _We really couldn't care!  
><em>Allie: _Guys, it's all or none!_

Allie pulled at a plank of wood, which caused the treehouse to collapse on to of herself, Will and Leah. And they finished the summer in various casts and bandages.

Allie: _This is not my idea…  
><em>Will and Leah: _This isn't my idea…  
><em>Allie, Will and Leah: _Of fun!_

As Allie and Paul left, Uberta proceeded to scold Will and Leah. And even more time passes by and now, the three of them are teenagers.

Villagers: _Long before they met, William and Allison were destined to be wedded.  
><em>Female servents: _However anyone could see…  
><em>Male servents: _The only point on which they didn't disagree…  
><em>Female servents: _Was that the very thought of summertime…  
><em>All: _Was dreaded._

Now, Allie and Paul were back in Jean's kingdom and Paul was having a hard time getting his daughter to come out of the carriage. Now, Will and Allie were playing dress-up. Allie was the ruler and Will was a lion. Then it flashed to Allie flirting with the castle guards with Will and Leah watching.

Will: _She tries to talk me into playing dress-up.  
><em>_She's always flirting with the castle guards.  
><em>Leah: _I think you sort of like her. Fess up.  
><em>Will: _I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards._

"Four sevens and a ten," Will read out as he placed his cards on the table.

"I think I won again," Allie announced as she laid her cards to Will and Leah to see.

Will and Leah: _Everytime she's won…  
><em>Allie: _This is my idea…  
><em>Will and Leah: _This isn't my idea…  
><em>Will, Leah and Allie: _Of fun!_

Now Will and Allie were riding in a carriage through the kingdom. Allie was waving at people they rode past and Will did the bunny ears on her. When she glared at him, he acted innocent.

Villagers: _We need a royal wedding.  
><em>_I'd love to be invited!  
><em>_At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes._

Now Will and Jean were waving Paul and Allie goodbye for their summer has come to an end. Allie fired a tomato at Will with a sling shot. It got him in the face. Jean laughed as Allie threw the sling shot overboard and the ship sailed away.

Villagers: _Someday, these two will marry.  
><em>_Two lands will be nited.  
><em>_And with some luck, their marriage may result in lower taxes!_

Now it is years later. Will and Allie are now adults and dreading another summer they have to spend together. Paul and Jean are currently exchanging letters to one another about the dilemma.

Paul: _What if Allison doesn't go for the merger?  
><em>Jean: _URGE HER!_

Will and Allie are stopping their parents from pesturing them.

Will and Allie: _For as long as I remember,  
><em>_We've been told we'd someday wed.  
><em>_Every June until September,_

Will was being pushed through the halls by his mother.

Will: _All their pushing and annoying hints._

Allie was being carried from the carriage towards the castle by her father and Jen.

Allie: _I got bruises with their fingerprints._

Will: *thrown into room* _I can do much better. I am sure.  
><em>Allie: *thrown into room as well* _He's so immature!_

Will turned to her with menancing eyes. When she turned around, his face softened and he even cracked a smile. He thought he would be seeing an ugly duckling. Instead, he saw a swan. Allie thought she would be seeing a spoiled prat. Instead, she saw a handsome mature young man. Paul and Jean watched on from the door smiling brightly. Could it be they are falling in love? Will they be seeing the marriage they have always dreamed of? Will their kingdoms finally be united?

Allie: _I see him smiling and my knees start buckling.  
><em>_I see inside him and my doubts are gone.  
><em>Will: _She started out as such an ugly duckling.  
><em>_And somehow suddenly became a swan._

Will and Allie finally walked forward and bowed/curtsied to each other. They even stepped forward and grabbed each other's hands as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, much to the happiness of their parents and servents who immediately began arranging the ballroom.

Allie: _So happy to be here.  
><em>Will: _'Till now I never know.  
><em>Will and Allie: _It is you I've been dreaming of!  
><em>Will: _This is my idea…  
><em>Allie: _This is my idea…_

Jean, Paul and servents: _What a good idea. Such a charming and romantic notion!  
><em>_This is my idea! (This is my idea!)  
><em>_Such a good idea! (Such a good idea!)  
><em>_What a good idea! Such a powerful and magic potion!  
><em>_This is exactly my idea of love…_

Now, Will and Allie were dancing with each other in the ballroom with everyone watching. Their eyes never strayed from each other. This moment was magical. Call it cliché, but now they were in their own world. Man. Love can do strange things, can it?

Allie: _This is my idea…  
><em>Will: _This is my idea…  
><em>Will and Allie: _This is my idea of love…_

And finally, their lips met in the sweetest and tenderest kiss known to man. You know the kisses that has always been deemed the most passionate and pure? This one left them all behind. Eventually, they pulled away. Their lungs were craving oxygen.

"Arrange the marriage!" Will requested.

The whole room errupted in happy cheers and applause. Jen even began conducting the orchestra. But Allie just put a damper on the happy moment.

"Wait!" Allie cried, causing everything to come to a screeching halt.

"What? You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful!" Will complimented.

"Thank you. But what else?" Allie asked.

"What else?" Will repeated, clearly at a loss for words.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" Allie pressed.

Jen and Leah coughed to him here. Obviously, to compliment her on her intelligence and wits or anything along those lines that would make her want to go on with the arranged marriage.

"William, what else?" Jean hissed.

"I, uh…what else is there?" Will questioned evidently perplexed.

Jen and Leah made a buzzer noise with the thumbs down and everything, Paul looked appauled and Jean started whimpering at the lost planning. Now, the summer had ended and Paul and Allie were leaving Jean's kingdom for the very last time. They were never coming back, much to Will and Allie's disappointment. Well, why would Paul and Allie come back? Their plan had failed. Now, Will and Allie are never to be married and their kingdoms will never unite. And it was all because Will found a way to offend Allie in five syllables or less. Nice going there, mate…NOT!

"We tried, Jean. No one can say we didn't try," Paul tried to comfort the sobbing queen.

"We must write to each other, Allie. You're the greatest friend I've ever had," Leah whimpered as she and Allie shared an emotional farewell by Allie's horse.

"Yes. We must," Allie agreed as she climbed onto her horse, "I will always think of you."

"And I you," Leah sobbed before walking to join Jean and Will.

"Say goodbye, Allison," Paul requested.

"Goodbye," Allie obeyed.

"Goodbye…?" Paul pressed on.

"Prince William," Allie sighed.

"Mother!" Will groaned as Jean elbowed his side.

"William!" Jean hissed to him.

"Goodbye, Princess," Will bidded.

Allie and her father began riding away. Will and Allie shared one last glance with each other before Allie turned away. Once they were gone, Will wrapped a comforting arm around Leah and, along with his still sobbing mother, they walked back into the threshold of the castle.

"All these years of planning… WASTED!" Jean wailed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter of this done. A few more to go!<strong>

**BYE!**


	3. The Great Animal

**I'm back, baby! I own nothing. ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>=Now, it is a stormy night and Will and Leah are versing each other in chess. And so far, I think it's Leah that's winning. Jen is too busy rabbitting on and on about what Will did wrong.<p>

"What else is there? She says, "Is beauty all that matters to you?" And you say, "What else is there?"" Jen scoffed in disbelief.

"It was dumb, I know," Will sighed in frustration as he made his move.

"You should write a book: How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less," Jen remarked.

"Your turn, Prince William," Leah announced.

"I didn't know what else to say!" Will defended as he moved his queen on the board.

"Oh! You lost your queen, Will!" Leah cheered as she took his queen out.

"That's twice in one day!" Will moaned.

"Think! You must see something other than Allison's beauty," Jen told him.

"Of course I do, Jen! She's like… You know! How about… And then… Am I right? I don't know how to say it! I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love!" Will swore before making his move on the chessboard, "Checkmate!"

"Huh?" Leah gasped as she just lost at chess, "No fair! Rematch!"

Now, Allie and Paul were riding through the stormy forest in a carriage towards their castle. They were still talking about the events that happened at Jean's castle that summer. Outside, Mortimer was standing there on the road ready to attack.

"Today's the day, Paul. Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine," Mortimer vowed.

"I-I just don't understand. What else did you want him to say?" Paul asked.

"I need to know that he loves me for just being me," Allie confessed.

"WHOA! WHOA!" the guard exclaimed as the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

Paul opened the door and stepped outside. He saw Mortimer standing there on the road. Immediately Paul felt fear course through his veins. He was fearing the past was catching up to him. He feared he was going to lose everything; his kingdom, his life and his daughter. He stepped out of the carriage and Allie went to follow her father.

"Stay inside, Allison," Paul instructed.

Mortimer transformed into a great animal. The horses went crazy and everyone became scared. A flash of lightning and a screeching roar before…nothing.

"You know, Leah," Will started.

"Will, your parents took me in after my own parents died. Our kingdoms are already united. And I love you like a brother. No. I will not marry you," Leah denied the oncoming proposal with a laugh as she began the chess rematch.

Just as she did, a knight barged in and collapsed. Will was by his side in an instant. Leah and Jen immediately followed.

"It's King Paul's captain!" Will informed them.

"We…we were attacked. A Great Animal…," the captain managed to get past his lips.

"Allie!" Will gasped before racing outside.

"William! Wait!" Jen shouted.

"Be careful, Will!" Leah called after him.

Will saddled his finest horse and rode through the forest in the raging storm. He jumped over logs, cliff ledges; nothing stood in the way of Prince William and his mighty horse; not even a raging storm. Once he reached the site, he saw the carriage was destroyed, horses and knights were found dead and Allie and her father were nowhere to be found. He lept off his horse and began his search.

"Allie! Allie? ALLIE!" Will called desperately before picking up her locket which he found in the puddle…and finally noticed the dying king, "Oh! King Paul!"

"William…I…," Paul coughed.

"Who did this?" Will asked softly.

"It came so quickly. A Great Animal," Paul gasped.

"Where is Allie?" Will questioned the slowly dying king.

"Listen to me, William," Paul pleaded, "It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems."

"What's not? Where is Allie?" Will demanded worriedly.

"Allison is… Allison is… gone," Paul sighed before dying in the arms of the anguished prince.

"ALLIE!" Will wailed before falling to his knees and sobbing into the cold, dark, raining night.

* * *

><p><strong>3 chapters of this in one day! I'm on a roll! Let's see if I can squeeze in a forth!<strong>

**BYE!**


	4. Far Longer Than Forever

**Man, I am loving this story! I own nothing as always aside for my OCs. ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Now it has been months since Mortimer attacked Paul and Allie on their way back to their kingdom, months since King Paul died and months since Allie disappeared without a trace. Many of Will's subjects and King Paul's subjects searched endlessly for Mortimer and Allie. However, there was no sign of them. Soon, everyone began declaring that Allie died like her father did. But Will refused to believe that his soulmate was dead. There was a nagging feeling inside him that Allie was still alive.<p>

Mortimer was now back at his castle home with his daughter Tori and his latest hostage. They were now at the lake commonly known as Swan Lake. There was a swan in the lake and Tori kept trying to feed her bread crumbs. But she just simply turned away sadly.

"Now don't let my little spell make you sad, Allison. It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up," Mortimer began.

A glowing circle formed in the lake underneath her and water began swishing around her. When the water disappeared, it revealed Allie in a green and white dress. She then walked out of the lake and onto the solid ground.

"And that's how it works every night. You have to be on the lake, of course. And when the moonlight touches your wings…," Mortimer made gestures to his explanation, but Allie wasn't looking at him, "Now look, Allison, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, maybe a teensy bit. But what I really want is…is your father's kingdom."

"Take it then! You have enough power!" Allison suggested hotly.

"Nah tried that already. Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it," Mortimer responded as he used his powers to transform their clothes and surroundings, "But if I marry the only heir to the throne… We'll rule your father's kingdom together legally. King and Queen. You know."

"Never!" Allie shouted as she broke his enchantment and began running.

"Where are you going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a swan. No matter where you are," Mortimer explained to her.

That was when Allie started sobbing. She was sobbing because her father was dead. She was sobbing because she was held hostage by some loon who was after her father's kingdom. She was sobbing because there was no escape for her. She was sobbing because she might never see Will – her true love, her soulmate – again. Big emphasis on the MIGHT, mind you.

Back at the castle, Jen was tipping some powder into a bag filled with soft-ended arrows. She, Will and Leah were preparing for archery practice. And Jen was frustrated behind the reasons and other things.

"The musicians are not happy," Jen informed the prince as she moved on to fill the other bag with red powder.

"I know. But I have to practice," Will retorted.

"Oh, no complaints here. I think it's going to be loads of," Jen tapped the bottom of the bucket…only to have red power splirt out onto her face, "Fun."

"The Great Animal is never gonna give her up without a fight," Will told her.

"You're not still thinking she's alive?" Jen groaned as she wiped her face with her handkerchief.

"When I find the Great Animal, Jen, I'll find Allie," Will promised as he did up his blue blindfold.

"Oh William, you've looked everywhere. She's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows it," Jen sighed.

"The whole kingdom's wrong! Allie's alive! And I'm gonna find her! You ready, Leah?" Will asked.

"No peeking!" Jen repremended Leah, "Animals, assemble!"

"Lady Gold, I must object! We are musicians!" one of the musicians objected.

"The servents have the day off. We have to use someone," Jen explained.

"But I'm an artist! Not a boar!" another musician protested.

"Could've fooled me," Jen muttered quietly.

"Come on, guys. They're harmless," Will assured them as he hit his foot with one of his arrows.

Musicians: _We are a band,  
><em>_And not a band of animals.  
><em>_This masquerade,  
><em>Musician Bear: _Is more than I can bear!  
><em>Musician: _There goes my reputation!  
><em>_It's awful, this humiliation!  
><em>Musician Lion: _And I've the lions share._

'Down on all fours please and growl ferociously! …Liven it up a bit! I want you to strike fear into my heart!" Jen requested…only to have a musician roar in response, "Not you, Wesley! You're a rabbit, for heaven's sake! Archers! Ready. Set. Go!"

Will and Leah immediately started shooting arrows at the musicians. Will managed to hit a few. But Leah…well, she tried to fire an arrow at Wesley, but the arrow just fell from the bow. Wesley just laughed at her in a tormented way.

"DUCK!" said the fox.

"Yes?" Hans responded as he stood up…only to get hit by an arrow.

Leah kept on going after the 100-point rabbit. But he kept on laughing at her tormeningly everytime she missed. Some employee, he is.

"DUCK!" yelled the bear.

"What?" Hans sighed…only to get hit by an arrow again.

Jean and courtiers: _Day after day, all the prince ever does  
><em>_Is practice, practice, practice!  
><em>Jean: _Thinking of her and the way that it was.  
><em>Courtiers: _Practice, practice, pracice!  
><em>Hans: _He's not happy 'til he has attacked us._

"Twelve seconds!" Jen warned.

Nobles: _Day after day, all the prince ever does  
><em>_Is practice, practice, practice!  
><em>_Thinking of her and the way that it was!  
><em>_Practice, practice, practice!  
><em>Musicians: _If we had refused he would have sacked us!_

"Five seconds!" Jen announced.

Musicians: _So we must face a life of target!_

"Three! Two!" Jen shouted.

Musicians and nobles: _Practice, practice, practice!_

"TIME! Animals, assemble for counting. Aha! Very good, very good. You scored plenty of five pointers. That's for sure," Jen remarked as she stepped over Hans who has collapsed.

"Sorry, Hans," Will apologised as he tended to the poor and injured musician/duck, "Why don't you take a few days off?"

"Moose are worth two points. Sixteen, it's a total of thirty-two. Ten seven pointers and fourteen three pointers, with a total of two hundred and ninety-eight! Well done, William!" Jen cheered before proceeding to add up Leah's score, "Now, Leah, let's see for you. And zero, and zero, and uh nothing and nil and zip. And last, but not least, the elusive one hundred-point white rabbit."

Jen had to do a double take. In fact she almost dropped her quill. She saw Wesley covered in blue powder on both shoulders and the top of his head from when Leah hit him while Jen was adding up Will's score.

"I believe that's three hundred, Jen," Leah stated smugly.

"Good shooting, Leah," Will complimented.

"Well, write it down! Three hundred to two nighty-eight," Leah said as she went to write it down herself.

"Oh but uh, wait just a moment, Jen," Will halted before telling Wesley to turn around and lifted his cotton tail with his bow to reveal a red mark, "Sorry, Leah."

Leah chuckled before remarking, "You're a great marksman, Will. One of the best. But it takes more than good aim. It takes courage. That's my forte."

"Well then. How about a quick round of catch-and-fire?" Jen suggested.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-catch-and-fire? You mean me?" Leah stuttered very nervously.

"You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-c-c-c-courage," Jen tormented.

Leah just gulped nervously in response. Now they were in the fields preparing for catch-and-fire. Leah was dressed in armour and was now having an apple tied to her head.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jen asked.

"Uh-hmm. I'm fine. I-I'm fine," Leah assured her…only to have Jen do the rope up tightly, "Oh, too tight! Too tight!"

"Oh, whoops. So sorry," Jen apologised teasingly.

"Ready?" Will asked.

"R-r-r-r…," Leah stuttered.

"She's ready. Remember now, aim for the heart. Right between the shoulders," Jen reminded Leah before putting the helmet on her head.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please," Leah muttered as she aimed the bow and arrow with shaking hands.

"Come on, Lees. Hold it steady," Will murmured.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please…," Leah whispered before firing the arrow, "NOW!"

Just in time, Will turned around and caught the arrow before firing it back at Leah. The arrow sliced the apple on the top of Leah's head in half. Jen even caught one half of the apple. Leah just sighed and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Fifty-two out of fifty-two! Well done, William!" Jen cheered before approaching Leah, "Extraordinary courage, woman. Just think, one inch lower and that arrow would have…"

Jen didn't get to finish. Leah passed out completely. Will just ignored them and faced the view of the kingdom he got from the top of the hill he was situated on with his friends.

"Don't lose hope, Allie. Wherever you are, I'm gonna find you," Will vowed.

Back at Swan Lake, a turtle named Marco and a frog named Miles were having a chat near the lake. But at the moment, the turtle was laughing at the frog.

"QUIET! I cannot concentrate!" Miles exclaimed.

"You've come up with some dumb ideas, Miles, but this one's a doozy," Marco remarked.

"Hah! Go ahead and laugh. I'll get her to kiss me and when she does…," Miles started.

"When she does, poof! You'll change into a prince. I know, I know, you've told me. Why don't you just give her these flowers? These are pretty," Marco suggested as he pointed to the bunch of flowers that happened to be not too far away from them.

"Hah, what, they love duds! I don't want these flowers. I must have those," Miles scoffed as he pointed to the bunch of the exact same flowers on the other side of the lake just as crocodiles appeared…which was oblivious to Miles, "When she learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop."

"And then you'll change into a prince," Marco suggested.

"Precisely," Miles agreed.

"Mind if I point out a problem?" Marco asked.

"I don't take advice from peasants!" Miles scoffed.

"Suit yourself," Marco shrugged.

Miles grabbed a bamboo poll and began to prepare to use it to swing across the lake to those flowers. The crocodiles were eyeing him eager to make him dinner.

"Flowers. Kiss. Concentration. Flowers. Kiss. Concentration," Miles muttered to himself.

"Just curious. How are you gonna get back?" Speed questioned.

Bye-bye, Miles! He went swinging across the lake screaming madly. He was also narrowly avoiding becoming the crocodiles' main course.

"Hurry, hurry! Move up, move up! No, not that…close! Aaaah! Grab to me! Grab to me! Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my - . Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Miles exclaimed as he realised that Allie has grabbed hold of him and allowed him to jumped down, "Oh thank you, Allie. Thank you. Let me have that. Silence, you savages! Haha!" That was when Miles hit himself with the bamboo poll and sprawled across the ground spectacularly.

"Are you alright, Miles? Miles?" Allie asked her friend worriedly.

"Oui, oui, oui, Allie. Yes, I'm alright," Miles assured her.

"What in the world were you trying to do?" Allie questioned.

"He thought that if-." Marco was cut off my Miles shushing him.

"I wanted to get those flowers for you," Miles admitted.

"You're being sneaky again, Miles," Allie remarked.

"What sneaky? You deserve a nice bouquet!" Miles defended.

"And you deserve a kiss," Allie started.

"Well, alright," Miles said as he puckered his froggy lips.

"But you're not the one under a spell," Allie finished.

"But my kiss will break the spell!" Miles promised.

"Give it up, Miles," Marco sighed.

"I can only kiss the man I love," Allie told them, "And then he-."

"Must make a vow of everlasting love. I know!" Miles exclaimed in frustration.

"And prove it to the world," Allie added.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going chop-chop?" Miles asked rhetorically.

"Marco, make him understand," Allie pleaded.

"I'm only a turtle," Marco sighed apologetically.

Allie: _If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today.  
><em>_And somehow I know he's on his way to me.  
><em>_Will, you and I were meant to be…_

_Far longer than forever,  
><em>_I'll hold you in my heart.  
><em>_It's almost like you're here with me.  
><em>_Although we are far apart…_

Will than walked onto the balcony of his castle and gazed at the moon and stars above. He closed his eyes and clutched the locket he gave Allie when he first saw her as a newborn.

Will: _Far longer than forever,  
><em>_As constant as a star.  
><em>_I close my eyes and  
><em>_I am where you are…_

Allie: _Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakeable bond!  
><em>Will: _Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond!_

Now Will and Allie were imagining they were singing to each other.

Will: _Far longer than forever!  
><em>Allie: _Far longer than forever…  
><em>Will: _I swear that I'll be true…  
><em>Allie: _I swear that I'll be true!  
><em>Will: _I've made an  
><em>Will and Allie: _Everlasting vow,  
><em>_To find my way to you!_

_Far longer than forever!  
><em>_Like no love ever known!  
><em>Allie: _And with your love,  
><em>Will and Allie: _I will never be alone!_

Allie: _Far longer than forever…  
><em>Will: _Much stronger than forever…  
><em>Allie: _And with your love, I'll never be alone…_

At that moment, a puffin with an arrow was flying around whimpering. Eventually, he fell and landed in a sprawl on the ground. Allie, Miles and Marco were surrounding him immediately.

"You think he's dead?" Marco asked.

"No. It's just his wing, I think," Allie responded.

"Strange looking bird," Miles remarked as he picked up his head and dropped it, causing him to moan.

"Poor fellow. He must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him," Allie suggested.

Miles and Marco held him to the ground as Allie snapped the arrow in half and removed it from his wing, earning a gasp from the injured puffin. She immediately ripped some fabric from her dress and wrapped it around his wing. Miles then opened one of his eyes.

"'Allo! This is your wake up call!" Miles shouted to him.

"A-ha!" the bird exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, "It takes more than a pair of pond folks to keep old Lance down. Hi-yah!"

"Wait. I'm your friend," Allie reassured him.

"If you were me friend, how come you have n arrow in your hand, ah? A-hah! Yes! The exact kind of arrow I have in…oh," Lance said as he realised that the arrow wasn't in his wing.

"I took it out while you were laying there," Allie explained.

"You mean you had a chance to *pretends to slit his throat* but instead you went *pretends to remove arrow*?" Lance asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh," Allie nodded.

"Madom, I apologize. Me name is Lance. Lieutenant Lance," Lance introduced.

"It's a pleasure, Lieutenant Lance. I'm Allison. Princess Allison," Allie responded as Lance kissed her hand, "And these are my best friends in the whole world, Mr Marcozone Campell."

"Friends call me Marco," Marco said.

"And Miles," Allie finished the introductions.

"I have no friends. Only servants and they call me Your Highness," Miles scoffed.

"He thinks he's a prince," Marco whispered.

"I owe ya, Princess. And I intend on stayin' until me debt is paid," Lance swore.

"I don't think there's much you can do. He has me under a spell," Allie sighed hopelessly.

"What? You mean a magical…," Lance made magical gestures.

Surprisingly, the lake became more vibrant in colour. And through magic, everything was lit by the bright sunlight. Mortimer appeared underneath the archway, much to Allie's annoyance.

"Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free," Mortimer tormented.

"Lemme at 'im, lemme at 'im. I'll," Lance went to lunge at him…but Marco was holding him back until he exclaimed in pain as his tailfeathers fell.

"Chill," was all Marco said.

"All it takes is one little word. Will you marry me?" Mortimer asked as he knelt before Allie.

"Every night, you ask the same question!" Allie started.

"No! No!" Mortimer whispered.

"And every night, I give you the same answer!" Allie went on.

"Don't!" Mortimer pleaded.

"I'll die first," Allie finished hotly.

"You're really starting to bug me," Mortimer sighed in frustration as he transformed everything back to the way it was before.

"I should think you'd be used to it by now," Allie retorted.

"That's it! Just keep pushing it! But someday, I'm gonna boil over!" Mortimer swore as his face turned red in ager.

"Go ahead then! But I'll never give you my father's kingdom!" Allie swore.

"I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine. But it looks as if you need another day to think about it," Mortimer remarked as he gestured to the setting moon.

"No!" Allie gasped as she walked into the lake with Mortimer laughing at her and wish a swish of water, she was a swan once more.

"Princess…princess!" Lance gasped in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. Could've been better. But it's something, right? BYE AND REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Will and Allie Reunited

**Hello, people! I own nothing! ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Beautiful, simply beautiful. Soon William will be married and the kingdom will have a king again!" Jean cheered as she gazed at the king's crown the following day.<p>

"I doubt it," Jen denied, "William still refuses to be king unless he finds Allison."

"Oh poppycock! All that will change at tomorrow night's ball," Jean promised.

"They're all coming to the ball! Every princess is coming!" Chamberlain announced in glee as he ran in.

"Oh goody! Oh my! Oh, this is wonderful!" Jean squealed excitedly, "You see, Jen. One of these is bound to change his mind."

"Oh absolutely," Jen agreed in false enthusiam, "Not."

"Do not lose one," Jean growled at poor Chamberlain.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Chamberlain swore.

"Where is William? Oh nevermind. I know where he is; working on the mystery of the Fat Animal," Jean sighed.

"The Great Animal, Your Highness," Jen corrected.

"Well, Big, Great, it's large and has fur," Jen scoffed.

'_Listen, William. It's not what it seems…_'

"What did King Paul mean?" Will asked himself as he went through the books in the royal library until he found a particular page in a particular book and everything dawned onto him, "It's not what it seems. Of course! It's not what it seems! Now I'll find you, Allie!"

With that, Will proceeded to leave the castle. That was when he ran into his excited mother.

"They're coming, William! Oh! William, where are you going?" Jean asked as she saw her son prepare to leave.

"To find the Great Animal," Will responded.

"Oh wonderful. Just make sure you're here tomorrow night," Jean warned.

"Tomorrow night?" Will repeated as he froze in his tracks. Was there something his beloved mother wasn't telling him?

"Uh…the ball," Jean reminded him.

"Mother, I…I can't," Will sighed, causing his mother's lip to quiver, "Oh please, mother. Don't do the lip thing. If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time."

"Thank you, darling!" Jean cheered.

"But please, mother. Don't turn it into one of your beauty pageants," Will pleaded.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. It's just a few friends," Jean promised his retreating form before turning to Chamberlain, "And their daughters. And I want this to be big. Every princess must have her own introduction."

"But you said…," Chamberlain started.

"Forget what I said. Now, send for the cooks and tell the band to start rehearsing! And I want four footmen for every carriage. Maybe five!" Jean giggled.

It's now daytime at Swan Lake. Allie is still a swan and she, Miles and Marco are just telling Lance about what happened how Allie's father was killed and she was placed under the spell.

"Let me get this strage. You mean every night when the moonlight leaves the lake, you," Lance made gestures of Allie turning into a swan, "Honk honk."

"Right. The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake," Allie added.

"Hmph. All she needs is a little moonlight. Me? I 'ave to be smooched," Miles grumbled.

"No fear. You fly to your prince, we bring him back to the lake, the moon comes up, you change into a princes and *trumpet noise* happily ever after," Lance explained his plans with gestures. He even pulled Miles into a tango bow!

"How do we find him?" Allie asked.

"You don't know where he is?" Lance realised.

"I don't even know where I am," Allie confessed.

"I bet he does," Marco remarked as he gestured towards Mortimer's castle.

"Oh that's a great idea. Just say, 'Monsieur Mortimore, I'd like to leave now. Do you have a map or something?'" Miles suggested sarcastically.

"That's it!" Allie gasped.

"A MAP!" Allie and Lance exclaimed.

Miles shrieked and placed both of his front webbed feet over his mouth. He was appauled with himself over the suggesting he just released into the air. He knew what happened whenever he did this. Oh dear…

"Let's do it!" Allie decided.

Allie: _We're off on a mission. We're tough in good condition.  
><em>Lance: _We're short.  
><em>Allie: _But standing tall.  
><em>Allie, Lance and Marco: _No fear!  
><em>Allie: _There's danger around us.  
><em>Miles: _They'd hurt if they found us.  
><em>Marco: _Our backs are to the wall.  
><em>Allie, Lance and Marco: _No fear!_

Allie and Lance then took off and began gazing through the windows searching for the map. Poor Lance even got stripped of his feathers by bats.

Allie: _'Cause we have all the courage we require.  
><em>Lance: _Take it from a frequent flyer.  
><em>Allie: _Try your luck. Our plan will fly.  
><em>Allie, Lance and Marco: _No fear!_

As soon as they found it, they immediately flew back to Marco and Miles.

"It's hanging on the wall in the upper chamber," Allie reported.

"Allie can keep a look-out while we get the map," Lance decided.

"We?" Miles repeated.

"You're not going to help us?" Lance figured out in disbelief.

"Oui," Miles agreed.

Miles: _This plan if applied'll be simply suicidal. You'll be a sitting duck.  
><em>Allie, Marco and Lance: _No fear!  
><em>Miles: _Supoose that I do this, who knows if we'll live through this? How 'bout a kiss for luck?  
><em>Allie: _No!  
><em>Lance and Marco: _Fear!  
><em>Allie: _Our team is shy one green web-footed volunteer…  
><em>Miles: _No way, jose! No chance!  
><em>Marco: _No choice.  
><em>Allie, Lance and Marco: _No fear!_

"Don't! Stop it! Stop it! Don't!" Miles protested as he was dragged towards Mortimer's castle by his friends.

While Allie was flying around the castle as lookout like Lance said, Lance, Miles and Marco infiltrated the evil castle. So far, they're managing with ease.

"Alright, quickly," Lance whispered as they went through the door.

"Easy for you to say," Marco remarked as he got stuck in the doorway, "Ouch."

Immediately, Lance and Miles turned back and went to help their friend.

"Whenever I have to do something quick, I always bring a turtle," Miles grumbled as they managed to free Marco.

"I think I pulled a muscle," Marco announced after they walked up a bunch of stairs.

"I'm gonna die! I knew it! I'm on a mission with a lame turtle! You're gonna get us all killed!" Miles exclaimed as he elbowed something behind him.

This happened to be a knight's armour which immediately began to collapse. At first, Tori was walking down a winding staircase until Allie tapped on the window with her beak. Tori immediately turned towards the window. Allie tapped on another window further up the staircase and Tori immediately followed.

"Beat ya," Marco smirked.

Allie, Marco and Lance: _We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream up.  
><em>_We'll fight tough, we'll play fair. But we're sure to win because we team up._

Lance opened the window Allie was flying in front of and unpinned the map from the wall. Poor Miles ended up getting rolled up inside it. But Lance blew him out of it and Miles landed in a book called Swan Spells. What a coincidence. Lance went to give it to Allie, but Tori appeared and closed the window.

"Yikes!" Marco squeaked out.

"Head for the door!" Lance instructed.

They immediately headed to the door but Tori blocked their way. The three animals immediately skidded to a stop. Then, suddenly, it seemed like they were playing American Football.

"Alright. Miles goes deep. Marco gets the handoff. Ready?" Lance explained to them.

"Ready!" the three animals excalimed.

"Set! Hut! Hut!" Lance said.

And suddenly, they were playing football. The map was the football and it was three against one: Miles, Marco and Lance verses Tori.

"I'm open! I'm open!" Miles called to Marco.

Marco threw the map at him. Miles cheered as he caught it. But Tori caught him, confiscated the map and threw him at Lance who, in return, knocked Miles back with a tennis raquet.

"CATCH THAT MAP!" Lance instructed.

Miles was suddenly in a hurdle race…well, that is until he jumped over the balcony ledge and started freefalling.

"Saved you," Marco said as he caught Miles and the map in his mouth as he swung on some rope to the ground.

"Reach!" Miles said to Lance as he began running from Tori once more.

"Hey, batter, batter, batter," Marco tormented as Tori stood like a baseball player ready to bat.

Like a true baseball player, Lance threw the map as if it was a baseball. Tori missed by a longshot and Marco caught it.

"And the crowd's going wild!" Lance cheered.

And suddenly, it was no hockey. Marco and the map were the puck and it was between Tori and Lance.

All: _No fear!_

Tori squished Lance against the wall and hit Marco towards Miles.

All: _No fear! We would be fine if one of us knew how to steer!  
><em>Lance: _Get a grip!  
><em>Marco: _Get set!  
><em>Lance: _That's our respect. Go right.  
><em>Marco: _No sweat.  
><em>Lance: _And no regret. We'll land.  
><em>Marco: _Not yet.  
><em>Miles: _Oh no! NOT THERE!_

Miles managed to turn the map into a parachute. If only Marco was that lucky.

"Save me," Marco prayed.

Lance did save him…by carrying him to the ground where they crashed. Oh poor Miles. Directly below him are the alligators eager to have him for dinner. Miles immediately began blowing in the parachute/map hoping to float upwards. Thankfully, Allie caught him and flew him to the others.

All: _NO FEAR!_

"There's Will's kingdom! When do we leave?" Allie asked excitedly.

Although her friends weren't too eager on the idea. They're still recovering from the battering they received from Tori inside the castle! They had bandages, crutches, bruises and everything!

Back at Uberta's castle, Will was showing pictures from the book he took from the library to Leah who is sitting on a rock eating an apple. First picture up was…

"It's a mouse," Leah stated after taking a big bite.

"The Great Animal," Will corrected.

"A tad small, wouldn't you say?" Leah chuckled before taking another bite of her apple.

"Yeah? Until it changes into this," Will went on as he showed her a different picture, "An animal that can change its shape. A harmless creature approaches. Then, suddenly, it's too late."

"You mean it could be anything?" Leah realised as Will mounted onto his horse.

"Anything," Will agreed.

At that moment, a fly flew closely to Leah and her apple. Immediately, she threw her apple to the ground and screamed as well as fall to the ground from her boulder on her bottom.

"Allison, I apologize for the way I've been acting," Miles apologised.

"It's alright, Miles," Allie assured him.

"No, no. This William is very important to you. And all I can do is think of myself," Miles went on.

"Everyone does that," Allie stated.

"Please Allie, don't make this anymore difficult than it already is. Accept my apology please," Miles pleaded.

"OK. I accept," Allie decided.

"Good. Now we can kiss and make-up!" Miles said as he puckered his lips.

"MILES!" Allie and Marco sighed.

"What? What did I say? What? What?" Miles asked before he was thrown off Marco and into the water.

"Ten hut! It is zero hour, troops. Allison, prepare for take-off!" Lance instructed.

"Right," Allie responded.

"The rest of you have your assignments. Is everyone ready?" Lance questioned as Miles climbed onto Marco.

"Ready for action, sir," Marco replied.

"How about you, Miles? Miles? Highness?" Lance quizzed.

"Oui! I am ready!" Miles reported eagerly.

"Take-off!" Lance shouted as he and Allie flew towards the skies and towards William's kingdom.

"Good luck! Have a nice flight!" Marco called to them.

"Remember! If anything happens to her, I'll have you whipped, flogged, put on a rach and then have your back legs fried in butter!" Miles threatened to Lance's slowly disappearing flying form.

Now Will and Leah were on horses with bows and arrows riding through the forest hunting for The Great Animal. But so far, they have seen nothing out of the ordinary. Well, then again, they had only just begun their search.

"He's in here, Lees. I can feel it," Will said.

"How will you know the Great Animal when you see it?" Leah asked her practical brother.

"I'll know. Better stay close," Will suggested.

"If you say so," Leah agreed nervously before already losing track of her 'brother', "Will? Will, where are you?"

"Shh, shh," Will hissed back to his 'sister.'

"Sorry," Leah whispered before they went their separate ways, "W-w-w-w-ill? Will? Oh-oh-oh-oh Will!"

That was when Leah shot an arrow towards the skies above the tall and dark forest trees. Coincidently, near where Allie and Lance are flying towards Will's kingdom.

"We better keep an eye out for hunters," Allie told Puffin.

"At ease, Allison. I can smell a human a mile away," Lance reassured him…before they nearly got hit by an arrow, "Where did that come from?"

"WILLIAM!" they heard Leah's faint cries.

"Will! He's here!" Allie squealed.

"You will not lose control. You will follow the plan as outlined. Acknowledge. Acknowledge!" Lance yelled at her before she flew away, "ALLISON! Allison?"

Leah continued to walk through the forest with her bow and arrow set up ready to fire. She eventually found an animal. This animal is a mouse. She aimed her arrow at the poor and innocent creature.

"Oh, I've got you now. Oh-ho-ho-ho. Don't give me that innocent look. Change! Go ahead! Change! I'm not afraid of you!" Leah proclaimed.

But when the mouse squeaked, she screamed and ran off, tripping a few times in the process. Meanwhile, Will continued his own search through the thick forest. Allie flew through the forest on her search for him.

"WILL!" Allie breathed as she began flying towards him.

Will, however, hid behind a tree and glanced at the swan approaching him. That was when it seemed to hit him.

"A swan? I swan! Of course! It's not what it seems!" Will gasped as he prepared to fire, "Just a little closer. Come on. Come on."

"Will," Allie whispered.

"THIS ONE'S FOR ALLIE!" Will shouted as he jumped out and prepared to fire.

"AH! ALLISON!" Lance screamed.

Immediately, Lance pushed Allie out of the way before the arrow could hit her, much to Will's displeasure. Lance and Allie flew away and Will immediately gave chase, much to their pleasure.

"Oh, phew. Oh, oh! That was close! It's working. Here he comes. Hey, slow down! You're going to lose him!" Lance shouted as he caught up with Allie, "Slow down!"

"He's too close," she replied shortly.

"Too close? He can hardly see us anymore. Let alone-aah!" Lance exclaimed as he almost got shot down by an arrow, "Speed up, girl. Oh, that boy of yours can move."

"I told you! He's faster than you thought!" Allie reminded her puffin friend.

"Don't worry, Allison. I've been taught just want to do in this situation," Lance reassured her.

"Well?" Allie pressed.

"Uh…," was Lance's response.

"Lance!" Allie shouted desperately.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah! When the archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun and use its light. Follow me!" Lance instructed as they flew into the sun and blinded Will, "Ah…well, what did I tell you, Allison? Now all we have to do is stay in the sun."

But that relief didn't last long. Because the sun was setting and Will had them in his sights again.

"Alright! Don't panic! Don't panic! Uh…," Lance tried to think of something but narrowly avoided getting hit by Will's arrow, "AH!"

"Lance!" Allie exclaimed.

"Allison, hurry!" Lance exclaimed.

"INTO THE TREES!" Allie suggested as she and Lance flew into the trees and Will entered the forest, "We better think of something quick. Or else we're dead ducks."

"Like the old possum said, when there's no escape, you have to play dead. Gives the right the right touch, yes? Wait 'til I give you a ha!" Lance intructed before falling to the ground in front of Will and pretending to die…until Will bent over him and he got clipped in the head.

"AH!" Will exclaimed in pain.

"HOO! That'll put some distance between us," Lance remarked before he and Allie flew off.

Miles and Marco were standing on the edge of a cliff watching eagerly for their friends' return.

"No sign of them yet," Marco reported.

"I hope that petty Lance knows what he's doing," Miles grumbled.

"Imcoming!" Marco announced as he spotted Allie and Lance flying towards him.

"Haha! There they are!" Lance cheered before they landed and noticed the moon, "It's almost time, Allison. Look."

"I can't do it," Allie suddenly said.

"Well you have to," Lance told her.

"He'll kill me, Lance!" Allie retorted.

"Oh… you don't do it now, Allison, you've lost your chance for life," Lance reminded her.

"Alright. I'll do it," Allie sighed.

"Go!" Lance ushered.

"What?" Will said to himself as Allie landed in the lake.

"Alright, come on, come on," Lance muttered.

Allie gasped as the moonlight began to fade. Was she too late?

"Gotcha," Will whispered.

That was when Lance whacked him on the head and distracted him from Allie…until a blinding light was emitted from the lake, causing Will to turn around and watch what happened next. The glowing water swished around the swan for a little bit and then disappeared, leaving Allie standing where the swan was sitting once before. Will just stood there completely shocked. Standing in front of him was his princess; his true love who everyone kept saying was dead.

"Hello, Will," Allie greeted.

Will dropped his bow and arrow in shock. He then ran into the lake, gathered Allie into his arms and twirled her around. Water splattered everywhere from the hemming of Allie's white dress. When he set her down, they just kissed and remained in the lake holding each other. It made them happy.

"Oh Will, I've missed you so," Allie sighed.

"No one believed me. But I knew," Will told her.

"You can't stay!" Allie broke the happy moment between them.

"Can't stay? No! I'll never let you out of my sight again!" Will proclaimed as he held her close.

"Listen to me, Will," Allie started as she pushed him away a bit.

"ALLISON!"

"Oh no!" Allie gasped.

"Who is it? What's going on?" Will asked her worriedly.

"It's him!" Allie whispered-shouted.

"Who?" Will questioned.

"He has me under a spell," Allie explained.

"Who does?" Will demanded as he felt a whole lot of anger coursing through him at this moment.

"ALLISON!"

"Let him come! I'll-!" Will growled.

"No! He has great power!" Allie objected, "You must go!"

"Then you're coming with me," Will decided as he grabbed her arms.

"I can't! When the moon sets, I'll turn back into a swan! Please Will, you have to trust me. Go!" Allie begged as she and Will began to walk away from the lake.

"There must be some way to break the spell," Will said.

"Oh, there is. You must make a vow of everlasting love-," Allie started.

"I'll make it. It's all I've ever wanted," Will cut in.

"You must prove it to the world," Allie finished.

"How? How?" Will asked.

"I don't know!" Allie responded with clear distress.

"ALLISON!"

"Go!" Allie pleaded as Will began to walk away.

"The ball! Tomorrow night, come to the castle. Before the whole world, I will make a vow of everlasting love," Will swore.

"ALLISON!"

"I'm coming!" Allie shouted back at him, "Go!"

"Tomorrow night," Will told her.

"Yes. Tomorrow night," Allie agreed, "Now go."

Will tossed Allie the locket and ran away just as Mortimer appeared.

"ALLISON! Didn't you hear me calling?" Mortimer growled as he slowly and dangerously approached her.

"I…I,' Allie stuttered.

"I thought I heard voices," Mortimer said.

"Allison. Allison," Miles pretended to croak.

"Well, I…I…," Allie stuttered some more.

'You what?" Mortimer demanded.

"I've decided to become your queen," Allie lied as she pretended to curtsy.

Marco and Lance froze in shock and disbelief while Miles became as still as a wood plank and fainted.

"No! You mean… Hu-huh! Allison, Allison, you've made me so happy. I'll be a good king. You'll see. I'll wear nice clothes and I'm going to get my beard trimmed. Oh, oh, you've made me so happy, Allison," Mortimer gushed before he held up the bow Will left behind, "Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know who this belongs to, would you?"

Allie just gasped and Miles exclaimed as he fainted once more while Lance and Marco froze.

"'Come to the ball? I will make a vow of everlasting love…,'" Mortimer imitated Will before laughing evilly and throwing Will's bow into the lake, "Thought you could fool Mortimer, did you?"

"I will never be yours! You creature! I will marry Prince William and you cannot stop me!" Allie proclaimed.

"Oh, I hate to tell you this, Allison," Mortimer started as he took the locket away from her, "But you won't be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night."

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me," Allie growled.

"No! I don't think so. You see, you've forgotten one very important thing. Tomorrow night, there is no moon," Mortimer reminded her with an evil laugh before walking away, leaving Allie sobbing into her hands in front of Swan Lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye and review!<strong>


	6. No More Mr Nice Guy

**Ah, it's good to be back. I own nothing. ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the confrontation between Mortimer and Allie, Mortimer marched back into his castle at Swan Lake with Tori following her father's every footstep.<p>

"No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead. On the other hand, Prince William's vow could ruin everything," Mortimer muttered.

"Aaaa!" was the only sound that passed Tori's lips.

"I'm gonna have to deal with him…but how? The vow! I'll get Derek to offer his vow to the wrong princess!" Mortimer began planning.

"Eeee?" Tori squealed confused.

"That's it!" Mortimer laughed as he turned to his daughter, "I'll make you look like Allison. Well, that's gonna take a lot of work, but it'll be worth it. 'Cause when he makes his vow to the wrong girl, Allison will die, and I'll finish William off myself. Oh, I love it. I mean, this is really classy… this is me!"

Cue the spotlight and use of his powers.

Mortimer: _Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quacking.  
><em>_When I'm king, they'll treat me with respect.  
><em>_I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking.  
><em>_So much for politically correct._

He then conjured up a red carpet and gave the entire inside of the castle a makeover; even himself!

Mortimer: _Up 'til now I've pulled my punches.  
><em>_I intend to eat their lunches  
><em>_No more Mr Nice Guy! Not for me._

He made poor Chamberlain eat a few turkey legs at the same time before dancing on the table.

Mortimer: _If you think that I'm hard-hearted.  
><em>_Well, let me by. I haven't even started.  
><em>Mortimer and back-up singer: _No more Mr Nice Guy. No sirree!  
><em>Mortimer: _Soon as my witchcraft has zinged 'em,  
><em>_I'll gain control of the kingdom.  
><em>_As for Allison, well that's tragic.  
><em>'_Cause I'm going back to that  
><em>Mortimer and backup singers: _Old black magic!_

Mortimer conjured up Jean with a suitor and Jen dancing with her husband.

Mortimer: _Good behavior is so much duller.  
><em>_Time to show my one true colour!  
><em>Mortimer and backup singers: _Baby, Mr Nice Guy's history!_

"YEAH!" Tori cheered.

Mortimer: _Vengence is what I believe in.  
><em>_I don't get mad. I get even.  
><em>_Allison can't get to the ball 'cause I won't bring her.  
><em>_So I'll zap up a date.  
><em>Mortimer and backup singers: _Who's a real dead ringer!_

Mortimer then transformed his hag of a daughter into a double of Allison, hair and all. Well…with the exception of the dress. She was wearing the same dress Allison was wearing when Will went 'What else is there?' earlier in the story. But instead of it being green and white, it was black and red.

Mortimer: _Up to no good, I love plottin'.  
><em>'_Cause I'm so good when I'm rotten.  
><em>Mortimer and backup singers: _No more Mr Nice Guy. Wait and see!  
><em>Backup singers: _Wait and see!  
><em>Mortimer: _I'll become that nasty, naughty!  
><em>Mortimer and backup singers: _Petty, spiteful!  
><em>Mortimer: _Wicked, wayward,  
><em>Mortimer and backup singers: _Way delightful!  
><em>Mortimer: _Bad guy I was born to be!_

"ONE MORE TIME!" Tori cried.

Mortimer: _Lying, loathsome!  
><em>Mortimer and backup singers: _Never tender!  
><em>Mortimer: _Indiscreet!  
><em>Mortimer and backup singers: _Repeat offender!  
><em>Mortimer: _No more Mr Nice Guy! That's not me!  
><em>_YEAH!  
><em>Backup singers: _Do! Do! Do!_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Mortimer laughed as he walked out and everything went back to normal, leaving Tori swinging on the gold rusted chandelier.

Meanwhile, the preperations for Jean's ball were well underway. At that moment, Will burst into the ballroom.

"Mother, have you se-?" Will started.

"Oh William!" Jean greeted as she stood by the flowers.

"What are these?" Will demanded as he approached her.

"Roses," Jean replied shortly.

"They're red," Will stated.

"Of course they're red," Jean scoffed.

"But mum, I don't want red roses. I want white; like a swan. Have you seen Leah?" Will asked.

"No," Jean said.

"Has anyone seen Leah?" Will exclaimed before he saw a servant carrying a tray filled with food that didn't appeal to him, "Would you feed this to a swan?"

"I…," was all the servent said as he shook his head.

"Take it back. Get something light, something fresh," Will requested before he approached Jen who was conducting the orchestra, "No, no, no, no, no, Jen. Hold it."

"What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"Tonight, the music must be played rubato, soft and graceful, like a swan," Will informed his friend.

"A swan?" Jen repeated.

"Have you ever seen a swan, Jen?" Will questioned as he shaped a swan's head with his hand.

"Of course I've seen a swan," Jen scoffed as she swatted his hand as he yanked at her dress sleeve.

"If you could play a swan, what would it sound like?" Will pressed.

The tuba player than blew his instrument and Jen laughed.

"Soft and graceful, Jen," Will answered his own question before exclaiming, "Where is Leah?"

"No one as seen her, William," Jean informed her son.

"You're kidding? Who's gonna be my future bride's maid of honour?" Will asked rhetorically.

"Maid of…? You mean?" Jean stuttered as she figured out what he was hinting, "You – oh – William! Oh!"

"There you go, Jen! That's the stuff!" Will cheered as he began waltzing around the room, "Come on, mother!"

Jean laughed as her son spun her around the room and dipped her into a golden bowl of red wine.

"Don't be so secretive, William. Tell me who she is," Jean requested.

Will just spun her around once more and the roses in her hair went flying through the room. That was when the scene changed to the watery dungeon. The roses landed in the water where Allie who is now a swan once more was left floating trapped in the small space. Mortimer was standing at the window far from her reach.

"It hurts me to lock you up, Allison. Hurts me deep. But then, a king's day is full of tough decisions. You understand," Mortimer told her, only to get no response, "Oh, now you're mad at me again. Doggone it! I can't do nothing right! Head full of pudding! That's me. Well, I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy. Hmm…I know! If you can't attend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you! Let's se… the first thing you need is a young man. The prince is busy, of course, but I think I can arrange a substitute. Oh, he'll be perfect for you, Allison. Here! I'll even give you the maid of honour for your big day?"

He then disappeared for a moment and reappeared with Leah who is still dressed in her purple and white dress she had when she left the safety of the castle with her practical brother. However, the bow and arrows she had were now missing.

"No! Please! I beg you! Please!" Leah begged.

"Oh poor girl, she got lost in the woods," Mortimer torment before he threw Leah into the watery dungeon.

"AAAAH!" she screamed as she fell into the water before emerging and grabbing one of the chains, "No! Help! Help! Don't go!"

"Oh, I'd love to stay but if I don't leave now, I'll be late. That's tacky," Mortimer declined, "D-Don't give me that look, missy. Had to be sneaky, didn't you? Had to drag your weakling prince into it, didn't you? That's fine with me. JUST FINE WITH ME!"

With that, Mortimer slammed the window shut, leaving Allie and Leah trapped inside to possibly freeze to their deaths in the cold murky water.

Outside, Lance was gazing at the sky for any sign of a moon; even just a glimmer. However, no such thing came to him; not even a plan to help his friend escape.

"Oh," Lance moaned at the lost chances…

* * *

><p><strong>BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Time for the ball!

**Ah, we are rapidly approaching the climax of this story. Things will definitely be interesting from here on in, guys.**

**I own nothing related to Avalon High or Swan Princess. The only things I own are my OCS.**

**Now ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The big night is here, it's time for the big ball! Princesses from around the world are arriving by boat, carriage and any other mode of transport that's possible. And as per their queen's instructions, footmen were waiting at the footsteps of the castle ready to greet them upon their arrival. And boy, did they know how to greet them?<p>

Footmen: _Every single princess on the planet,  
><em>_Prayed to be invited to the ball.  
><em>_Every Portia, Gwenevere and Janet  
><em>_Would come by coach or boat to be here.  
><em>_Most would swim the moat to be here.  
><em>_Just to be at this historic gala.  
><em>_Girls would walk around or even crawl.  
><em>_Rumor is that at this joyous scene tonight,  
><em>_The prince will likely choose his future queen tonight._

Indeed, the ball was at full swing inside the very glorious ballroom. The room was filled with princes, princess, kings and queens alike.

"Excuse me. Oh, excuse me," Chamberlain apologised as he made his way through the crowd and entered the powder room where Jean and Will were preparing for the night, "Excuse me, Your Highness!"

"Yes, yes, Chamberlain," Jean respondeed impatiently.

"It's getting rather crowded," Chamberlain stated.

"Very well. You may begin the introductions. And Chamberlain?" Jean started.

"Yes?" Chamberlain replied nervoisly.

"No mistakes this time! Everything must be perfect!" Jean reminded him.

"Oh no, no, no, oh yes, no, no, no, madam. Everything will be p-p-perfect," Chamberlain promised before walking away.

"Promise me, William, you will tell me who she is the moment she arrives," Jean requested from her son.

"Don't worry, mother. You'll know. Believe me. You know," Will promised his elderly mother as he did up his cape.

Back at the lake, Lance, Marco and Miles were trying to come up with some sort of plan. Well…Marco was just standing around, Lance was pacing up and down and Miles was following him.

"Ah!" Lance exclaimed, causing Miles to fall flat on his back.

"What?" Marco asked.

"It's coming!" Lance gasped.

"What is?" Miles sighed impatiently.

"An idea! A substantial idea! A large, colossal idea!" Lance went on.

"Sounds big," Marco remarked.

"I got it! Ha! Water leaks into the dungeon, right? Well, if there's a leak, there must be a hole. We'll find the hole, make it bigger and *makes explosion sound* she's loose," Lance explained his plan with a chuckle.

"I think you're forgetting two things. Chomp! Chomp!" Miles reminded him as he made chomping motions with his arms.

"His Majesty's got a point," Marco agreed.

"Not to worry. Now first, we need a scout," Lance announced.

"Are you crazy?" Miles scoffed in very evidential disbelief, "Who's going to jump into this moat?"

"He's got to be a good swimmer," Lance continued.

"I should say so," Miles agreed.

"And he's got to be small, too," Marco went on.

"Teeny weeny, not to be seen," Miles added.

"And it wouldn't hurt if he was green, for camouflage purposes," Lance finished.

"Precisely. Small, good swimmer, green," Miles listed before he realised who they were talking about, "Good grief? You're talking about me?"

Lance: _You're off on a mission!  
><em>_You're tough; in good condition!  
><em>_A hero, warts and all!  
><em>_No fear!_

"Absolutely not! I can't hear you! I can't hear you!" Miles denied.

Back at the ball, Jean began her introduction as the crowd went wild.

"Oh, thank, thank you. Now, I know that some of you just abhor beauty pageants, but having been a puff puff girl myself way back in '39. Ah! I just couldn't resist!" Jean squealed, "And girls? And a one, a two, a one two three!"

The orchestra began and the purple curtains were drawn. That was when Chamberlain began his bit with all alligable princess who attended the ball.

Chamberlain: _Beauty and glamour in breeding a match!  
><em>Chorus: _Princesses on parade!  
><em>Chamberlain: _Lovely, enthralling and all unattached!  
><em>_The hoi polloi and those wellbred agree.  
><em>_Each enjoy a royal bedigree.  
><em>Chorus: _Born for success!  
><em>Chamberlain: _Each possesses a spark.  
><em>_Each a remarkable maid!  
><em>_Boy oh boy, these royal highnesses  
><em>_All have plusses. They've no minuses.  
><em>_Gaze upon!  
><em>Chorus: _These princess on parade!_

Jen continued conducting the orchastra as she read the names and information of each princess that approached the poor terrified and confused prince.

"This princess comes from Colchester where corn and cotton grows. She plays croquet and harpsichord and sews her own clothes. Antonia isn't know to take the path of least resistance. She hails from southeast Franisatan and came the farthest distance. Gruzilda lives to help the world. She finds no task too meanial and all hopeful girls think she's the most congenial. Brunhilda is from Studgart, where our swords and armours' made," Jen read.

Chamberlain: _Gaze upon!  
><em>Chorus: _Princesses on parade!  
><em>_This is the likely occasion  
><em>_Where the heir to the throne picks a wife!  
><em>Princesses: _This may be the day when Prince William will say…  
><em>Chamberlain: _"Where have you been all my life?"_

That was when the surrounding princesses swooned around him.

Princesses and chorus: _Brilliant, beguiling, the smiling brigade.  
><em>Chamberlain: _Princesses on parade!  
><em>Chorus: _Each the pride of her community!  
><em>_Each a golden opportunity!  
><em>Princesses: _Just the though that crown prince William'll  
><em>_Face this choice and he's hysterical!  
><em>Chorus: _Gaze upon! Heap praise upon!  
><em>Chamberlain: _These radiant, glamorous, luminous, dazzling!  
><em>Chorus : _Princesses on parade!_

Chamberlain posed and soaked in the applause he was given from the monarchy present. Well…that is until a knock was heard on the grand doors, causing everyone in the room to gasp.

"Chamberlain. All who were invited are present, are they not?" Jean gasped.

"Well, yes. I mean, well," Chamberlain stuttered.

The knocking was heard again and Chamberlain gasped once more.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Jean exclaimed before laughing uncomfortably, "Chamberlain."

"It's the milkman. It must be the milkman," Chamberlain muttered to himself as he opened the door and gasped at the sight along with everyone else…well, except Will who just smiled happily, "Well, it's not the milkman."

It was Allie dressed in her red and black dress walking down the stairs towards Will as everyone made a path for her. Everyone was surprised to see her here. Obviously, everyone thought that she died along with her father on that tragic night so long ago. Well, she's here now…NOT! It's actually Mortimer's hag of a daughter, Tori disguised as Allie. After all, it is part of Mortimer's plan…

"Oh! Oh no! It can't be!" Jean gasped before picking her way through the crowd to Jen, "Excuse me. Pardon me. Could you? Please. I've got to get through. Oh, oh, yes. She's lovely, isn't she? Queen coming through here. Excuse me. Excuse me. Jen! Jen, who is it? Do you know her?"

"I don't know," Jen confessed.

"Come now, Jen. I know he confides in you. Who is it?" Jean demanded.

"I promise I've never seen her before," Jen swore, "Although she does look a great deal like…"

"But it couldn't be," Jean denied, "Could it?"

Finally, Allie arrived at her true love: Crown Prince William. And Will couldn't be even more happier to see her.

"Oh, I was so worried," Will sighed in relief, "I almost thought…"

"Nothing could keep me away," 'Allie' cut him short.

Will clicked his fingers and Jen began the swan-like composition as her friend waltzed around the ballroom with his true love unaware of the trouble that is about to come swarming in.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who's seen The Swan Princess will know what happens next.<strong>

**BYE AND REVIEW!**


	8. Vow Gone Wrong

**Hello, hello, hello! I own nothing! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"OK. Marco will draw the gators away and you'll make a running start and make a *makes noise* for that hole," Lance explained to Miles as he massaged his shoulders.<p>

"IF I can find it and IF the alligators don't chew me before I get there," Miles retorted.

"Don't worry. Marco will rush to help," Lance promised.

"Ah, yes. Mister Molasses will rush to help," Miles cheered falsely as Marco slid into the lake.

"That's the plan," Lance agreed.

"Suddenly I'm full of comfort," Miles remarked sarcastically.

"Well, alright. Stretch out!" Lance instructed.

"How do I get myself talked into these things?" Miles grumbled.

"Alright, alright. To your mark," Lance said.

"Hey! You old leatherheads! Come and get me!" Marco challenged, "Come on, buckeyes!"

At that moment, Marco began swimming away with the alligators following him.

"Perfect! Perfect! Right! Are you ready? Get set… GO!" Lance exclaimed as he whipped Miles with the towel causing him to go hopping towards Swan Lake, "FASTER! FASTER!"

"Sure, go on, Miles. Race to your death!" Miles suggested to himself sarcastically.

Unfortunately, one of the alligators noticed Miles approaching. Miles screamed and tried to stop himself from falling into the lake. Unfortunately, that plan didn't succeed that well. As the alligator approached, he tried to climb out of the lake. However, the ledge is just too high. Thankfully, he dived out of the way and began swimming through the moat towards the castle.

"Get moving, slowpoke," Marco teased as he zoomed past.

"Slowpoke?" Miles repeated before diving out of the path of the oncoming alligator.

Both alligators were now swimming after him. Before they could get to Miles, Marco blitzed past them, leaving two confused crocodiles in his wake.

"Na, na, na-na, na," Marco tormented.

While Marco kept on swimming around and the alligators kept on chasing Marco, Miles began searching for that hole which lead to the dungeon.

"Any luck?" Marco asked as he approached his friend.

One of the alligators approached and Marco swam away while Miles climbed into the nearest hole. Unfortunately, his legs stuck out with a neon sign and the alligator noticed. He then began plunging towards Miles. The alligator hit the wal and Miles went flying through the hole. He rebounded up and down off the dungeon walls before finally getting his leg caught in a chain.

"MILES!" Allie cried.

"To the rescue, madammoiselle!" Miles cheered before falling into the water.

Marco then jumped out of the water and did a twirl before diving right back in. Lance gasped.

"There's the signal! Alright, Lance! Time to brush up on the divin' technique!" Lance announced before diving into the lake, "Yoo hoo! Those turtles are tough eatin'! How about a little white meat, eh? Good for the heart!"

Lance then began swimming away with the alligators following him. Marco then began digging into the lakebed at the biggest hole he found. Meanwhile, Lance continued the cat-and-mouse chase. One of the alligators even got the tail of his buddy. As he continued chewing, the other alligator whacked him hard on the head! It is a pretty funny sight to watch! haha! At long last, Marco broke through and met Miles halfway who then swam back to Allie who was waiting patiently.

"We broke through!" Miles cheered, "Let's go!"

"Thank you, Miles," Allie sighed, "Oh, and when this is over, remind me to give you a kiss."

That caused Miles to cheer because he was going to finally get his wish: a kiss from Allie. Allie then swam towards Leah so she could help her best friend break free from the dungeon. She even tried tugging at her dress. But Leah wouldn't give in.

"What, what is it? Stay away. What are you doing? No. No. Get away!" Leah screamed.

Miles whistled at Allie and dived under the water. Allie immediately followed her friend and met with Marco at the hole.

"I'll tell you when," was all Marco said.

He then poked his head out where he saw Lance still being chased around by the alligators. Lance still managed to swim to the hole and give Marco the thumbs up before going continuing the chase.

"Let's go," Marco said.

But as soon as Allie swam out, the alligators began chasing her.

"AAH!" she screamed.

Lance heard and his eyes immediately widened in worry. Marco saw this and bit the nearest alligator on the tail.

"Friends call me Marco," Marco growled as he and the alligator had a staredown and began fighting.

The second alligator was close to munching on Allie. But as they broke the surface, Lance kicked his mouth shut!

"GO, ALLISON! GO!" Lance cheered.

Back at the ball, Will and 'Allie' continued to waltz around the ballroom with everyone watching on. Although, Will was begin to become suspicious about his love.

"Something about you seems…I don't know, different," Will stated.

"Don't worry. After tonight, everything will be perfect," 'Allie' promised as she held up her locket.

"Yes. Yes, of course," Will agreed happily as he slid the locket around her neck and turned to Jen, "Jen, I want to make an announcement. Stop the music."

Jen waved her conducter's stick and everyone stopped…well, except for a flute player. But he got whacked on the head by one of the percussionists. Again, another hilarious sight; just not as funny as the alligators.

Allie flew through the trees and the skies to reach Will's castle for the ball. She was gasping and panting for exhaustion but that wasn't going to stop her quest. After all, nothing stands in the power of true love. At the ball, Will and 'Allie' bowed/curtsied at each other and began walking down the red carpet arm-in-arm with everyone applauding. Allie continued flying through the skies. At long last, she arrived at the grand ball…well, the castle, at least. But when she peered into the window, she got the shock of her life! She saw the duplicate of her standing beside her man!

"OH!" Allie gasped.

"Kings and queens, ladies and gentlemen, mother, I have an announcement to make. Today, I have found my bride," Will announced, causing the room to errupt in cheers and applause.

"NO! Will, no! It is a trick!" Allie shouted.

"I present her to you as the future queen of our fair kingdom," Will went on.

Allie began flying around the castle looking for a way to get inside the ballroom.

"And as proof of my love for her, I make a vow to break all vows; a vow stronger than all the powers of the earth," Will continued.

Allie continued flying around, even knocking on windows in the hope of someone noticing her. But no one did. Then came the big dealbreaker.

"Before you and before the whole world, I will make a vow of everlasting love…"

"WILLIAM!"

"To Allison," Will finished happily.

"NO!" Allie screamed as she began falling to the ground…

Inside, everyone was cheering like mad over the joyful announcement. But the happiness was cut short. The room suddenly went dark and the windows were blown open. This scared everyone. To make matters worse, the doors were forced open and standing in the doorway was Mortimer.

"No more Mr Nice Guy. No sirree!" Mortimer sang with a laugh as he walked in and greeted Will who told 'Allie' to stand back, "Hello, little prince."

"Who are you?" Will demanded.

"Went and pledged your love to another, eh?" Mortimer tormented.

"What are you talking about? This is Allison!" Will exclaimed.

"No. Allison is mine," Mortimer corrected.

"It's you!" Will gasped as he realised who he was dealing with, "You have no power here! I made a vow; a vow of everlasting love!"

Mortimer laughed evilly before saying, "Oh, you made a vow, alright! A vow of everlasting…death!"

He then sent a blast at 'Allie'. The blast hit her and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"NO! ALLIE!" Will screamed in vein as he raced to her side.

HA! I KNEW IT! That is not Allie! It's Mortimer's hag of a daughter, Tori! She cackled at Will and made kissing noises at him.

"You should have left her to me. Now Allison will die," Mortimer announced as he pointed to Allie who was flying away in her swan form gasping for air.

"ALLISON!" Will exclaimed in anguish before saddling up his fastest horse and raced after her, "ALLIE!"

"_She's fading fast, little prince._"

"NO!" Will denied.

Allie continued flying while gasping for air as she felt whatever life she had left flee from her. Back at the lake, Miles, Marco and Lance were waiting worriedly for their dear friend when they heard Mortimer's evil cackle in the air.

"Oh, something's gone wrong," Lance realised.

Will continued galloping as fast as he could towards Swan Lake, praying that he is not too late. Allie was now closer to Swan Lake. She was even weaker now. She could barely fly straight! With Will, he reached a wall of thorns and no way through. His horse refused to travel further. In his mind, he could hear Mortimer's voice tormenting him which only fuelled his anger.

"_If you hurry, little prince, I'll let you see her one last time._"

"Go!" Will urged his horse.

But he refused to do so. In the end, Will decided to jump off and slice his way through with his sword. Leah even dove into the water and began swimming out of the watery dungeon.

"THERE SHE IS!" Miles exclaimed as he saw their weak friend fly towards them.

"I don't think she's gonna make it," Marco muttered.

"This way, Allie!" Miles shouted to her.

"Oh, keep coming, girl. Come on now," Lance pleaded softly.

Allie flew her wings into the water before flying to land. Miles, Marco and Lance hurried in her direction and gasped at what they saw. They saw Allie still in her swan form sprawled in the ground. Then with a glow, she was in her human form. She was in her green and white dress and she looked deathly pale as life slipped away from her. Will jumped off a ledge and landed on his feet. He turned in one direction and saw Lance, Miles and Marco and his love looking as if she was dead. And that scared the living crap out of him. Was he already far too late?

"Allie!" Will gasped as he raced towards her, "No. What have I done to you? Forgive me, Allie. Forgive me."

He gathered her crumpled form into his arms and held her close. He was ready to start crying against her thinking that all hope was lost. But he felt her stir against him and she heard her faint voice whisper,

"Will."

"Yes, Allie. I'm here," Will reassured her as he held her.

"Will, I feel so weak," Allie murmured as she began to slump, "I think I'm…"

"No. You'll live, Allison," Will promised, "The vow I made was for you."

"I know. I love you, William," Allie whispered before she fell to the ground and let out her last breath.

"Allie! Allie! Allie!" Will gasped before yelling to the skies in anguish, "I made the vow for her! Do you hear? THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was some vow gone wrong! Hence the title of this chapter. Next chapter shall be the final battle and the chapter afterwards shall be the film's ending. Then after that shall be the lyrics of the songs featured in the credits and then we go back to the real world.<strong>

**BYE AND REVIEW!**


	9. The Final Showdown

**Here comes the climax…**

**I own nothing. ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"No need to shout."<p>

Will turned his attention away from his love's dead body and saw Mortimer standing behind him. That angered him even more. After all, he was face-to-face with the man who killed his one true love. Wouldn't you be mad? Anyways, we're straying from the actual events here!

"Don't let her die," Will threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Mortimer asked in a teasing way.

"DON'T YOU DARE LET HER DIE!" Will repeated as he grabbed his cloak angrily.

"Oh. It is a threat," Mortimer tormented.

"You're the only one with the power. NOW DO IT!" Will growled.

But Mortimer simply shoved Will off and he fell to the ground on his back.

"Only if you defeat…me," Mortimer challenged as he transformed into a very familiar animal.

"The Great Animal!" Will gasped.

"I'm betting on the animal," Miles remarked.

"NO!" Will roared as he went to swing his sword at him.

However, he just got pinned on the ground and ended up losing his sword. He grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at his enemy. That distracted him enough for Will to swipe his wing with his sword.

"I WON'T LET HER DIE!" Will vowed.

Growling, Mortimer just flew higher towards the sky. Will looked around the lake for any signs of his enemy. He was prepared for a surprise attack. That's something to be sure about. He just wasn't prepared for where it would come from. Mortimer attacked Will from behind. He pinned the prince to the ground and even snapped his sword in half. Do not ask me how he did. Oh wait. He just bit it. Cool, isn't it? Will just grabbed a rock and hit Mortimer's claw foot with it. He flew away a bit in pain. Marco, Miles and Lance were watching on in worry. Then an idea struck Lance.

"The bow! William's bow! Swim to the bottom of the lake and get the bow!" Lance instructed before throwing a screaming Miles into Swan Lake.

Will was rolling on the ground in the effort to protect himself from Mortimer…this didn't work. Mortimer simply picked up Will and flew him higher into the skies above. When he was high enough, he dropped Will to the ground before swooping to pick him up once more. He grunted as he hit the tree after Mortimer threw him towards it roughly. Will grabbed the nearest object he could find (which was a branch) and started whacking his arch nemesis with it…well, trying to, anyways.

Underneath the crisp clear water of Swan Lake, Miles finally found Will's bow. However, he would be met with another challenge: actually pulling it out of the lakebed. Good luck with that. Meanwhile, Mortimer then knocked Will off of his branch and he fell to the ground. His form greeted the solid earth with a heavy thud. He struggled to get up but then he just gave up and welcomed the oncoming darkness. He was ready to die. He was ready to be reunited with Allie in heaven. But fate decreed that this event would happen many years later; not right now.

Back at the bottom of the lake, Miles was pulling at the string of the bow to free the weapon from the lakebed. Yeah, that attempt was an epic fail. He just shot himself into the lakebed. Endlessly, the struggle between frog and bow continued…until a certain turtle interrupted by taking the bow in his mouth and taking the weapon and Miles towards the surface of Swan Lake.

Up above, Mortimer was flying around in circles in the sky above Will's unconscious form. Finally making up his mind, he began diving towards the ground ready to finish Will off. Marco then broke the surface with his froggy friend and Will's bow. He then began swimming back towards the solid ground. But Lance was getting impatient.

"Oh, throw it! Throw it!" Lance exclaimed.

And so Marco did…with Miles still hanging on. Miles and the bow landed not far from Will's body. Looking up and seeing Mortimer flying closer and closer every second, Miles hopped to Will and kept slapping him on the face.

"Wake up! Wake up! 'Allo!" Miles shouted as Will woke and gestured to his bow before hopping away, "Goodbye!"

Will grabbed the bow and felt his back for his arrow bag. Crap! He knew he forgot something! His arrows! He looked up and saw his mortal enemy flying closer towards him; moving in for the kill. Lance, Marco and Miles watched on nervously. Then Will heard a familiar voice whisper something she would say whenever they played Catch and Fire together at the castle,

"Oh please…"

"Leah?" Will murmured.

"Oh please. Oh please. NOW!" Leah exclaimed as she fired her arrow.

In the nick of time, Will spun around and caught the arrow before aiming and firing at Mortimer. The arrow hit him in the chest. Mortimer screamed and wailed as he fell from the sky and into the lake. As soon as his body came into contact with the water, there was an explosion and the Forbiddon Arts was released into the air. Everyone watched on in shock. When everything went back to normal, Leah dropped her bow and spectacularly fainted. Marco, Miles and Lance began cheering until they turned and saw Will holding Allie's form in his arms. Then they were overtaking by sadness once again. Were they too late to save her?

"Forgive me, Allison. Forgive me," Will pleaded silently to her dead form, "I only wanted to break the spell; to prove my love. I love you for your kindness and courage. I always have."

Will then planted a kiss on her forehead and held her close. Then she began to stir against him.

"William," she whispered as Will pulled away in shock and happiness.

"Allie!" Will quietly cheered.

"Oh, Will!" Allie gushed.

They then were just content in holding each other close. Lance, Miles and Marco watched on. Leah was still unconscious at the edge of the lake.

"Well, there ya have it. Everlasting love," Lance remarked.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye! Review, review, review!<strong>


	10. Everlasting Love

***walks around sprinkling flower petals* **_**Here comes the bride. All dressed in white…**_** Sorry. Couldn't help myself. This chapter, after all, contains little bits of a beautiful ceremony – a rite of passage, if you will – which is commonly known as a wedding. *squeals head off* Whoops. Sorry. I have NO self-control whatsoever when it comes to anything with weddings. If I were you, I'd be nervous for when I start writing **_**Matrimony**_**. *does evil laugh…and coughs* I seriously have to cut back on those laughs, especially with winter approaching which means my asthma becomes worse. *sarcastically* Oh yippee…**

**Obviously, I own nothing.**

**After this, we have two more chapters: the songs in the credits and of course we head back to reality.**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Do you hear what I hear?<em> Are those wedding bells we hear? Why yes, my friends. Yes they are. The 'wedding of the century' has finally arrived. The kingdom is being swallowed by the happy cheers of its people as they eagerly awaited to sneak a small peak at the newlywed couple. Finally, the bride and groom emerged from the church. The reason that everyone cares so much is the fact that the newlywed couple is royalty. And the proud yet blushing bride and groom are…Prince William and Princess Allison. The long-awaited event has finally happened. Will and Allie finally fulfilled their parents desires and joined together in holy matrimony. However, they didn't marry because their respective families forced them to do so. No, sir. They did it because they are each other's true love – each other's soul mate – and they would love each other far longer than forever.

Once they stepped out of the church in their wedding attire, everyone errupted into even more cheers. Two people stepped forward and placed the respective crowns on their heads. Hooray! They're married and rulers of their own kingdom! How cool is that? As the crowd continued to cheer, Will and Allie walked arm-in-arm down the church steps and through the kingdom. Behind them, Chamberlain and Tori were holding the trains of Allie's dress and Will's cape. Chamberlain moved closer to her and waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Tori returned the favour and even gave him a big wet kiss. Giggling, they followed their friends arm-in-arm. Further down the road, Leah and Jen stood together eager for a view of Will and Allie as well.

"Well, Jennifer, old lady, I suppose you owe me an apology. After all, if it weren't for me, the Great Animal would still be still be alive," Leah bragged to her frenemy.

"Dear me. No!" Jen gasped mocking as the shadow of a certain bird surrounded them.

"What?" Leah demanded nervously.

"The Great Animal!" Jen shouted causing Leah to whimper, "It's alive!"

Leah moaned and fainted. Smirking, Leah joined her husband and the queen on the walk through the kingdom.

"Jean," Jen greeted.

"Jen," Jean returned.

While the journey through the kingdom continued for the newlywed couple, Lance was flying the skies above with a flock of swans. Aw man, cool!

"I don't care if everyone else does have the day off. The prince wants a fighting air force and it's my jobs to get your birds in shape. You're in Lance's army now. General Lance," Lance announced as he placed a General's hat on his head and flew the birds through the sky.

Now night has fallen upon Swan Lake which has become Will and Allie's new residence on the eventuality of their marriage. They are at the castle for the wedding reception. While Will mingled with their subjects inside, Allie sat outside with Miles and Marco. After all, she had a promise she made to a friend to keep.

"I'm ready for my kiss, mademoiselle," Miles announced.

"Now don't be too disappointed, Miles, if nothing happens," Allie warned.

"Finally, after all these years, I shall return to my throne," Miles cheered.

"Don't forget to write," Marco teased his friend.

"You still don't believe me, don't you?" Miles groaned.

"The only thing you're gonna turn is red," Marco retorted.

"Well, I'm ready, Allison," Miles said as he jumped onto her waiting hand.

Allie brought him up to her face and kissed his froggy cheek. Weird things started happening. Miles' eyes were the colours of rainbows and he started making funny facial expressions. Finally, he jumped off of Allie's hand and onto the ground…well, still in his froggy form.

"Voila! Well, Marco, what do you have to say now?" Miles smirked.

"Uh…," was all Marco said.

"That's what I thought. And now if you don't mind, I've got some schmoozing to do," Miles announced.

He approached the lake and looked at his reflection in the water. He thought he saw himself as a prince. By in reality, he was just copying the actions of the actual prince behind him from the adjusting of the cape to the walk inside the castle.

"Would you like a kiss too, Marco?" Allie kindly offered.

"Nah. I'm happy as a turtle," Marco declined just-as-kindly.

"Bonjour, madam," Miles greeted as he approached a princess…only to have her scream and faint, "Aha! The ladies still fall for me!'

Now it was moments later and Will and Allie were running through the courtyard hand-in-hand laughing in glee. They suddenly felt like little kids again. They were probably trying to escape Will's loving yet presturing mother, Jean, as she tried to force them to do God only knows what. But my guess is to cut the cake. When they reached the bridge over the lake, Will took Allie's hands and pulled her towards him as he walked backwards onto the bridge. Isn't it romantic? Hey! Take notes here, guys!

"Will you love me, Will, till the day I die?" Allie asked nervously.

"No. Much longer than that, Allie. Much longer," Will swore.

Then Will and Allie shared another kiss. Not as friends. Not as a courting couple. Not as a betrothed couple. But as husband and wife. They went through many hurdles. And now, they were standing on the bridge over Swan Lake as husband and wife together for far longer than forever.

And in all honesty, what more could they ask for?

* * *

><p><strong>That's the final scene in the film! YAY! Now to upload the songs and the epilogue.<strong>

**BYE AND REVIEW!**


	11. Song Lyrics and Credits!

**I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS! I just chose to include the songs so you could picture them playing as the credits rolled…  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Far Longer Than Forever by Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne<span>

_Far longer than forever,  
><em>_I'll hold you in my heart.  
><em>_It's almost like you're here with me.  
><em>_Although we're far apart…_

_Far longer than forever,  
><em>_As constant as a star!  
><em>_I close my eyes and I am where you are…_

_Sure as the dark brings the sunrise,  
><em>_We have unshakeable bonds!  
><em>_Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond!_

_Far longer than forever!  
><em>_Like no love ever known!  
>And with your love, I'll never be alone!<em>

_Ohhh_

_Far longer than forever!  
><em>_Like no love ever known!  
><em>_And with your love, I will never be alone!_

_Never, never be alone…  
><em>_Never ever be alone…  
><em>_Far longer than forever…_

Eternity by Dreams Come True

_I knew that we belonged together long before I knew your name.  
><em>_And the only thing I longed for was a sign to prove you felt the same.  
><em>_Somehow I knew your every secret just by looking in your eyes.  
><em>_From the very moment I met you, I was thinking of the rest of our lives.  
><em>_Just say to me,_

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time.  
><em>_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time!  
><em>_Eternity! Eternity is on our side!_

_I'm not afraid to say forever. You have made me feel so sure.  
><em>'_Cause I know its everlasting. And I've never had this feeling before.  
><em>_Keep telling me,_

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time.  
><em>_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time!  
><em>_Eternity! I'll love you for eternity!_

_Caught in the tide. And it brought me to you.  
><em>_And now I know that dreams come true…_

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time!  
><em>_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time!  
><em>_Eternity! Eternity is on our side!_

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time!  
><em>_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time!  
><em>_Eternity! Eternity is on our side! (Is on our side!)_

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time! (Till the end of time!)  
><em>_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time!  
><em>_Eternity! Eternity is on our side!_

_Eternity! I'll love you for eternity…_

Cast: (Swan Princess character – Avalon High character – actress potraying him/her)

Princess Odette – Allie Pennington/King Arthur – Britt Robertson  
>Prince Derek – Will WagnerKnight of the Round Table – Gregg Sulkin  
>Mortimer – Mr MooreMordred – Steve Valentine  
>Lord Rodgers – Jennifer Gold – Molly C. Quinn<br>Bromley – Leah Wagner – Alexis Blendel (did I spell that right?)  
>Jean-Bob – Miles Hadden – Joey Pollari<br>Speed – Marco Campbell – Devon Greye  
>Puffin – Lance – Christopher Taverez<br>King William – Paul Pennington – Don Lake  
>Queen Uberta – Jean Wagner – Cameron Diaz<br>Bridgit – Tori McMaster – Megan Fox

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Oh wait. We still have one more chapter to go and that is the epilogue. DAMNIT!<strong>


	12. Epilogue: Back to Reality

**Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…the epilogue!**

**Wow. This is the fastest I've ever finished a multi-chapter story in my history on this website! Wow! I just set myself a new record! How cool is that?**

**I own nothing. ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kids, we're home!" Jean called as she and her husband entered the living room…to see the reincarnated gang asleep in front of the television with the main menu for <em>The Swan Princess<em> colouring the screen, "KIDS!"

"Where's the fire?" they all exclaimed as they awoke.

"Would all of you like to stay for dinner? We're ordering pizza," Admiral Wagner announced.

"You had me at pizza," Lance remarked.

"Lance, you're a human garbage disposal!" Leah laughed.

"Yeah. I like hanging out here," Allie stated.

"I'm in!" Miles and Tori agreed.

"So are we," Jen and Lance also agreed.

"OK. Who wants what on the pizza?" Jean asked as she held up the pizza menu.

"Pepperoni!" Miles, Leah, Marco and Tori exclaimed.

"Hawaiian!" Allie and Miles shouted.

"Meatlovers!" Jen and Lance called back.

"I'll have vegetarian, dear," Jean requested her husband as she passed him the phone before noticing the program on the television, "Why were all of you watching _The Swan Princess_, anyways?"

"Homeroom assignment," Will and Marco responded quickly.

"School decided that with everything that has happened recently that we all take a time-out to catch up with our childhood through childhood movies and _The Swan Princess_ was first on the list of seven childhood movies," Leah explained.

"To make it more interesting, we decided to imagine that we were the characters in the movie. I was Princess Odette, Will was Prince Derek, Jen was Lord Rodgers, Lance was Puffin, Miles was Jean-Bob, Marco was Speed, Leah was Bromley, Tori was Bridgit, Mr Moore was Rothbart, my dad was King William and you were Queen Uberta," Allie added.

"Now that was a good method," Jean complimented.

"Hey. I betcha we'll have to watch the next Swan Princess film next," Jen remarked.

"There's another Swan Princess film?" Lance asked nervously.

"Yeah. _The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle_ and _The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom_," Tori informed them.

"Oh man. We're screwed," Miles groaned.

"Come on. They're not that bad," Marco reassured them earning him weird glances from his male friends, "My cousins would make me watch them!"

"Yeah. The films are pretty cool. I especially love the moments between Derek and Odette," Allie sighed dreamly.

"Where have you been all my life?" Leah sang the same way as Chamberlain did during the _Princesses on Parade_ number.

"Oh great. I'm gonna have that stupid _Far Longer than Forever_ song stuck in my head," Will groaned after he caught himself humming the tune.

"Far longer than forever…," Leah began singing…only to find herself in a choke hold courtesy of Will, "I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me; although we are far apart…"

"Dinner will be here in 15 minutes," Jean announced as she walked in, "William Jacob Wagner, stop choking your sister!"

"Sorry, mum," Will grumbled as he released his death grip on his little sister whom he sometimes referred to as the spawn of the devil...teasingly, of course.

"This is going to be an interesting week," Lance remarked.

"You can say that again," everyone else agreed.

And their crazy week has only just begun. That was one childhood movie over and done with. Now, they have six more of them to go. Oh, the joy. Hmm…NOT!

* * *

><p><strong>The end. BYE!<strong>


End file.
